one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Evil Campaign Episode Three
Opening Crawl Contention! The crew of the Bluebird has discovered that Minister Barlew may indeed be involved in an illegal smuggling operation! However, this revelation comes on the heels of a climatic showdown- between Minister Blue and Synox! This has left Agent Zero torn between his loyalty to Blue and his desire to make decisions that won't lead to his imminent death! Can these bickersome baddies overcome their frivolous feud for the good of the Empire? Or will they thrust themselves into personal danger by not being able to trust each other? Listen! Plot Summary "Infighting all fought out, the boys find themselves on the precipice of lateness to another fight. Will they make it in time for their lateness to still run fashionable?" The Bluebird intercepted a call between Minister Wesk Barlew and a smuggler, Corvana. Barlew tells him about the Bluebird visit; Corvana has a bad feeling about it. They make a decision on how to deal with it. Blue contacts a nearby star destroyer, in the charge of a Captian Marco. “Acting admiral” Jacinto Reth answers. Blue and Jacinto have met before but Jacinto doesn’t recognize Blue. Jacinto is performing an II operation on Zirn. Blue pretends to be someone incompetent working for Jacinto and manipulates him into coming to the Bluebird’s aid on Metalorn. A droid approaches the Bluebird to attack. Synox tells his troopers to go to the solarium and shoot out the window if they can (the Bluebird is not combat-equipped). Synox goes to man the gun. The droid closes and jumps onto the front of the ship, bringing down its electrical staff to hit the windshield. It does negligible damange, but leaves a mark. Zero turns on the artificial gravity and flips the ship. The droid slides off (“like a frog on a windshield”) leaving a long mark and making a loud screech. Zero talks loudly over the comm so that Blue will not hear it. Zero rights the ship and begins to fly to the Corvana’s ship location. Blue asks Zero if the droid hurt the ship and Zero pretends not to hear or understand; Zero locks Blue out of the cockpit so the minister cannot see the mark. Blue asks Synox about the droid; Synox does not understand Zero’s fervish hand signals, but still does not tell Blue about the mark. Synox briefs Blue on the military situation- they need to keep the smuggler’s ship on the ground. Blue hacks the smuggler’s ship to keep it grounded. After more back and forth, Zero lets Blue into the cockpit. Blue freaks out about the mark. There’s a proximity alert, and the troopers raise the alarm about a ship breech. Synox goes to the solarium to deal with it. The transparasteel of the solarium is smashed, open to the void of space. Trooper Bort Noons is close to danger. Synox jams a vibro dagger into the wood of the Bluebird and attaches a line to it, jumping into the weightless solarium. He gets to Bort just in time; he throws the trooper at the approaching droid. The droid segments around Bort and comes at Synox. The commander punches the droid; it is not very effective. Bort and the other troopers, including Fentara, deal with the void of space as Synox attempts to bring down the droid. Zero performs evasive maneuvers to avoid firing from the surface. Blue puts on his suit and gets his blaster to go help in the solarium. When he arrives, he sees that the troopers are in a chain, in danger of falling into space. He orders the troopers to get Fentara out of this situation, and they do. Zero pilots the ship into the atmosphere of the planet and the Solarium starts to heat up. Synox tries to disengage with the droid but it holds onto him. Blue ties himself down and jumps into the solarium to save Synox. He wraps his arms around Synox, saying “I got you, buddy,” and activates his rocket boots to get back to the ship. The rocket boots activate on the face of the droid; the droid lets go and is flung out of the ship. Trivia *The unnamed droid is identified to the players as an Adversary. *The vulgar hand sign of this universe is established as the "hang loose" signal. *Blue drinks both hot caf (on odd hours) and cold caf (on even hours). *The four stormtroopers of Synox's squad are named in this episode: Bort Noons, Synox's favorite; Germuck Falt, a pretty boy layabout with potential who has so far coasted by on his looks; Gerrick Bree, a badboy with something to prove; and Cupper Fray, the sensitive one. Bort and Cupper may have a history.